His Rin
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Sesshy/Rin pairing with some Inuyasha/Kagome. Rin accepts Kohaku's marriage proposal and Sesshomaru's real feelings come out. Bad summary, hopefully a better story. Please R&R!


**Just another Sesshomaru/Rin one-shot. Nothing special, really. I own nothing!!! Wish I owned Sesshy though. Reviews are sincerely appreciated!!!!!! Sesshy might be a little OOC. Sorry. Enjoy, please.**

**Sesshomaru watched his 'little girl' as she plucked flowers with the children of a mother who was deathly ill in order to lift their spirits and his eyes watered with emotion. How could she do this to him? He raised her! He **_**owned**_** her. **_**No**_**, he thought. **_**I do not own Rin. I love her. How could she choose a human over me? He is not worthy of her.**_

"**Is something wrong, my lord?" Rin asked sweetly, putting a hand on his arm caringly. He snarled and jerked away from her gentle touch angrily.**

"**I will not be present at you and that **_**filth's**_** wedding," he told her cruelly. "And I refuse to give my blessing. I hope you are happy with **_**him**_**." Then he turned and walked back to the village to inform his brother he was leaving. Kagome was 'baby-sitting' and putting the monk and demon slayer's children to bed but Inuyasha was no where to be found. "I am leaving early. Farewell."**

"**Wait, Sesshomaru." She stood and led him to Kaede's hut so they wouldn't disturb the children. "Kohaku told me about Rin agreeing to marry him. I'll bet anything that's why you're upset. I'd also bet Rin would change her mind if you told her how you feel."**

"**She would not. And I doubt I could even begin to tell her. Can you believe I am afraid? I am afraid to tell a human girl I love her. It's ridicules. Foolish, really, but it is the truth."**

"**What you need is practice. Pretend I'm Rin and tell me everything you want to tell her." He looked skeptical about such a thing so she urged him. "Come on, Sesshomaru. Just sit down and tell me like you'd tell Rin. It's easy and I promise it'll help."**

**He did as instructed and she sat across from him on her knees as Rin would have. "Rin, I am aware you have agreed to marry Kohaku but before you do, there is something I must tell you."**

**Inuyasha arrived at that moment to hear the 'there is something I must tell you' part. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Why did she sound so devoted and adoring when she said that? Inuyasha sat to listen in some more. Inside, Sesshomaru closed his eyes to picture Rin in Kagome's place.**

"**I've watched you change from a child to a woman. A rather beautiful woman, if you do not mind me saying so. But I am ashamed to say I am unable to think of you as a mere human girl. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you."**

"**How can you tell what kind of love it is?" Inuyasha forced himself to wait before killing Sesshomaru.**

"**I ache when I am not with you. It feels empty inside me when I am not with you. And when I think of you, I cannot breathe. Nothing feels right anymore. I do not feel right anymore. You have become my world and there is no way for me to change it. Despite how much I despise feeling this way for a human woman, honestly. That is…all I have to say," he finished with a serious expression, opening his eyes.**

"**Wow, Sesshomaru-sama. That's so sweet and heart felt. Not what I expected from you." Kagome smiled and he chuckled.**

"**Demons feel as well. We just don't enjoy it or act upon it. Unless, of course, we want our mate or future mate to know our feelings. Then we must act upon it. Is my little brother not the same?"**

"**Well, he knows how to act on anger and depression. Anyway, great job. Do you think…?" She trailed off upon seeing Inuyasha in the doorway.**

"**I'm going to kill you, Sesshomaru. Get up and face me." He had tears in his eyes as well as uncontained rage. "I'll be damned if you take her as your mate, so get up and fight me. I'm serious," he said when Sesshomaru looked skeptical.**

"**I do not wish for the woman as my mate."**

"**Lair! I heard everything!" He pulled out his sword and Sesshomaru rubbed his temples in agitation. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha's heart broke even more.**

"**Isn't it romantic? All he has to do is say it to Rin for and..." Inuyasha cut her off.**

"**Rin?" he asked, confused. "He wasn't saying all that to you? He loves Rin?"**

"**Yes. I would not fall for my brother's mate. I am a dog demon, remember? And besides, a human's bad enough but a priestess? I think not. I'd allow myself to be killed by you before I fell for a priestess."**

"**I'm not his mate, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, looking down sadly, as Inuyasha looked away in the same way. **

"**Tell her," Sesshomaru commanded his little brother. "Tell her now."**

"**What? No, I--"**

"**Have no choice. I am head of our family and command that you tell her immediately. Do not do so and I will have to kill you and burn your remains." Kagome flinched. Burning someone's remains after killing them was a way to symbolize a dishonorable death and disownment. Inuyasha looked completely terrified by that threat. Burning his body would send him to Hell for eternity. No reincarnation. (A/N: Not sure if this is true or anything.)**

"**Fine," he muttered grumpily. "Kagome, I'm not romantic so I'll just say it. I love you."**

**She jumped up and kissed Inuyasha passionately. His sword clattered to the ground and he lifted her off the ground enthusiastically. They pulled apart but did not stop embracing each other and Inuyasha held Kagome's head to his chest. "Sesshomaru, I'd like permission to ask her to marry me."**

"**You have it. Please excuse me now." Sesshomaru left as the pair kissed against to find **_**his **_**Rin. She was in the beneath the tree he had been sitting under, sobbing as Kohaku tried to comfort her but she kept swatting his hands away from her. "Pardon me. Am I intruding?"**

"**Yes. Go away, demon," Kohaku said angrily, pulling out his weapon as though he intended to fight Sesshomaru. "You've already hurt her enough."**

"**Kohaku, put that away. I am angry enough without you provoking me. You did not ask permission to ask for Rin's hand. She is my ward."**

"**Fine. May I ask Rin to marry me?"**

"**No." Kohaku growled and Sesshomaru drew his sword. "Fine then. Let's settle this."**

"**Fine with me." Kohaku got ready and Sesshomaru took on his fighting stance readily.**

"**This should take mere seconds, human. Prepare to…" he trailed off upon seeing Rin's face. She really loved Kohaku, it appeared. He sheathed his sword again and turned to go. "Forget it."**

"**I don't think so," the demon slayer muttered.**

"**Master!" Rin jumped up as Kohaku heaved his weapon at Sesshomaru. The demon lord turned as Rin fell forward with the rice cutter-like weapon in her back just slightly. He caught her and the pulled the thing out so he could toss it to the ground or into Kohaku. He chose the ground as it burned his hand. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her carefully. "Watch out."**

**Kohaku hit his knees in disbelief and agony. Sesshomaru suddenly had a dagger in his free hand and then into Kohaku's shoulder it went with deadly precision. Then he was a ball of light flying through the air. He took Rin to his currently empty castle where herbs would be for her wound.**

"**That was stupid, huh? You don't need Rin's help, huh?" Rin asked weakly as her master became his normal, beautiful self.**

"**Hush." He slowly removed her kimono and began to wash her blood soaked back after setting her down. Her voice was barely under a whispered and she needed him to hold her up. She was fading. He put her on his futon on her stomach and pressed the leaf he had spread the herbal concoction on to her wound. "It was foolish but thank you anyway. Your future husband may be angry with you thought. If he survives. He seemed determined to kill me."**

"**I will not marry him, Master, if you do not approve. And besides, I don't want a husband who wants to kill my lord. I love you, sire. More than I could ever love Kohaku."**

"**Do not say such a thing. You love him and want to marry him. Do you not feel empty without him?" he asked as he washed the bottom of her feet and hands with a warm, wet cloth. Where he learned to tend to someone in such a tender manner, he didn't know.**

"**You are my master. I belong to you. You choose who I love. And I do not feel empty without him. Should I?" She looked at him curiously but he made her lie back down.**

"**You should ache." He put a blanket on the floor next to his bed and placed her upon it. "Forgive me. I know it must be uncomfortable."**

"**I'm more uncomfortable with you washing me," she murmured, blushing deeply. "I have not been bare before you since I was a child. I am nervous."**

"**Do not be nervous." He stroked her hair and said, "I would call for a servant to tend to you but--"**

"**We're in your castle then? I have never been to your castle, my lord."**

"**I know. I'm ashamed to say my staff has the time I'm away off and I'll be tending to both of us until you are well. My apologies." He washed her enough so he could put on bandages then carried her to his private bathing room and she sat on a towel to wait while he prepared a bath, adding oils and setting out soaps and candles that would rival Kagome's. "There we are. If you'll allow me to place you inside?"**

"**Okay, sire." He lifted her with ease and placed her inside the tub gently. She sighed contently and said, "Do you bathe like this every day?"**

"**Not with the oils, no. Far too feminine for a demon lord." He removed his shirts and fur before moving around to get her hair wet. "Do you know how to apply the soaps to your hair? They will keep it very soft. Perhaps you should have your own supply. You can even choose the scents."**

"**I like this one's scent, my lord. What is it?"**

"**Cherry blossom."**

"**Oh! That's my favorite. I guess I couldn't tell because of the soapy scent mixed with it." She let him take the bottle and watched him inhale deeply. "I didn't know you liked that scent."**

"**It helps when I miss you, child." He gently messaged the soap into her hair then onto her back using a cloth and she sighed contently.**

"**You are being far too kind to me, my lord. Especially after I disobeyed and accepted a marriage proposal from someone you did not approve of. I am sorry for that, sire. But I do not want to end up alone and childless." She looked down shamefully until he ran a finger down her spine and she arched her back pleasurably and moaned out loud for him.**

"**You should have come to me with such worries. I would have found a solution that didn't involve a demon slayer husband." She trembled and he smiled slightly as he whispered into her ear sweetly. "Now, can you stand? I will clean your entire body of the dirt from your day. You must be tired."**

**She stood up and he pried her arms away from her breasts. "Master, please. I am still very shy."**

**He smiled tenderly and nodded before untying his pants and letting them fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as he pulled off his shoes and stepped into the tub. She continued to stare as he slowly washed her arms. "There. Now we are even and you have no reason to fret."**

"**O-Okay," she stuttered, still staring. "My lord, what…?"**

"**It's a penis, darling girl."**

"**I know that. But it looks strange. And far too large. How does it enter a woman without her being intensely pained?" He pulled her into his arms and held his sweet, innocent girl tightly so she wouldn't see him laugh at her. Plus, he staring was beginning to make him a little...excited. "My lord?"**

"**The first time hurts. But after that, a woman's body…adjusts easier. It's far less painful and entirely pleasurable."**

"**How come the first time hurts?"**

"**Because you are a virgin. Having your innocence taken away always hurts. Whether it's mentally or physically." He sat and she settled on his lap.**

"**Then I do not want to be a virgin. And especially not on my wedding night, if it ever comes. That would ruin it." He smiled and she let him hold her contently with her eyes shut so she had no clue he was eyeing her body hungrily. Then she felt him growing hard and became worried. "Is there something wrong with it?"**

**He closed his eyes and leaned back with a groan as she stared at him again and started to reach out to actually touch him. "No. Nothing. I am…becoming aroused," he admitted reluctantly. "Please understand, Rin. I am in the bath with a beautiful young woman, ready for the taking, and it's hard not to be aroused."**

"**Rin will let you take her, Master, if you grant Rin something," she said hesitantly after a moment of pregnant silence. He asked her what. "Kiss Rin?"**

**He shivered in delight and pulled her to him for the most intense kiss either had ever experienced. She felt herself become wet with something that wasn't water, something she had been experiencing quite often around her master. He held her to him tightly, unwilling to ever let go, and she shuddered as their intimate areas brushed. He growled and lifted her onto her feet. Due to his long arms, he was able to hold her up on her feet as he tongued her feminine heat hungrily, tasting her essence with pride and intensity. She cried out his name as she came and he licked every last drop of the evidence from her orgasm up.**

"**You are so good, Rin," he muttered heatedly, bringing her back onto his lap. She watched him lick his lips with wide, curious eyes. "I am painfully hard for you."**

"**Let Rin fix it. Teach Rin to fix it." She looked at him eagerly but he just smirked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.**

"**Let your master take you. That will fix it. And I can spill my seed inside you."**

"**Would you object if I got pregnant? Would you allow me to keep the child?" she asked timidly.**

"**Yes. But if you got pregnant, I'd have to take you as my bride and move you into my chamber. We'd have to lie together, in each other's arms, every night. You would never be touched by another man and me by another woman. As is the honorable thing to do," he said with a smile. **

**She looked down nervously and said, "I could pretend I don't know when you have affairs."**

"**Me? Lord Sesshomaru of the dog demons have an affair? I think not. Especially when I have a wife that probably feels amazing to be inside. Let's go to my futon, darling. I'll show you what it's like to make love." He caressed her most secret lips with his finger before jamming two inside to rid her of the horrid barrier. She gasped but didn't protest. It hurt less than him entering her and breaking the barrier would. Then he stood and carried her willing form to his bedding. She stared up at him as he hovered over her, a hungry look in his amber eyes. "Tell me you want this and I will not wait any longer to touch you."**

"**I love you," was all she managed to get out. He kissed her intensely and muttered it back. "Please make love to me, Master."**

**He purred as he began to kiss her neck. She took that to mean yes.**

**HARDLY-NOTICEABLE-HARDLY-NOTICEABLE-HARDLY-NOTICEABLE**

**Kohaku stood at Rin's wedding with tears in his eyes, watching as she swore herself to Sesshomaru. He was even there when Rin and Sesshomaru invited everyone to meet their first-born daughter. Then, once he was away from his family, he killed himself. Rin tried to mourn but with her little girl in her arms every moment of the day, it was hard not to be happy. And her lord held her every night, giving her all the attention and love he could manage. He adored their child, lavishing her with gifts only he could afford. He had a garden crafted with dozens of different flowers for Rin and hired a human chief to tend to Rin and Emi's food needs. **

**After a year, Emi was ready to sleep in her own room and Rin was ready to be with her husband again. Dozens of women offered themselves to him but he didn't even look at them. Of course, Rin thought he was sleeping with them. So, she went to the woman who cleaned their chamber and asked, "Can you teach me how to make my Lord Husband so pleased in bed, he won't wander?" The woman agreed.**

**Sesshomaru smiled as his wife settled in his arms, completely nude. "Finally. I get to make love to you again."**

"**Yes, my Lord. And I intend to please you so you won't need those other women again. I asked Midorito teach me to please you. She gaveme some instructions on how to. If you'll remove your pants so I may see your manhood," she said with a smile.**

"**I have been nothing but faithful. If you think otherwise, then perhaps I should fire all female employees."**

"**No. They should not go punished for something I believe is happening. And, my lord, I understand if you are unfaithful. I am not as pleasing as I should be." Rin looked down shamefully. He cupped her cheek and pulled her to him. She gasped as he forced her hand to his manhood. He was so hard. So ready.**

"**I have not been pleased by any woman for a year, Rin. I have to masturbate if I want release. And I do. Because I love you and do not want any other woman. I am so ready to make love to you, if you did not mean so much to me; I would take you by force. Darling, trust me. I trust you. I have not been with anyone but you since our first night together. Nor will I ever be with anyone but you." He stared her right in her eyes as they filled with tears and she lurched at him with a fierce embrace. He wasn't lying to her.**

"**Oh, thank you, my lord. I love you so much." **

"**Shall we make another child? Or two?" He rubbed her backside hungrily and she giggled before kissing him. "Mm. I love you too, darling. I always will."**


End file.
